


Código Morse

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escribí esto en 2k14 no me hagan bullying, F/M, No betaed we die like men, What-If, What-if Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Calypso hubiera podido escapar con Leo de Ogygia?
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 3





	Código Morse

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participó del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" en FanFiction. Escribí esto antes que saliera La Sangre del Olimpo. Ups.  
> La primer parte de la historia está sacada directamente del libro La Casa de Hades.

_El aparejo se tensó. La vela giró. La balsa empezó a chirriar contra la arena, afanándose por llegar a las olas._

— _Vete_ — _dijo Calipso._

_Leo se dio vuelta. Ella estaba tan cerca que no podía soportarlo. Olía a canela y a humo de madera, y pensó que no volvería a oler algo tan bueno en su vida._

— _Por fin ha llegado la balsa_ — _dijo._

_Calipso resopló. Podría haber tenido los ojos enrojecidos, pero era difícil saberlo a la luz de la luna._

— _¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?_

— _Pero sólo aparece para recoger a los chicos que te gustan..._

— _No tientes a la suerte, Leo Valdez_ — _dijo ella._ — _Sigo odiándote._

— _Bueno._

— _Y no quiero que vuelvas -insistió Calipso_ — _. Así que no me hagas promesas vanas._

— _¿Y qué tal una promesa de verdad?_ — _dijo él_ — _. Porque te aseguro que voy..._

_Ella le tomó la cara, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso, con lo que logró que se callara._

_A pesar de todas sus bromas y su coqueteo, Leo nunca había besado a una chica. Bueno, Piper le había dado besitos de hermana en la mejilla, pero eso no contaba. Sin embargo, ese fue un auténtico beso. Si Leo hubiera tenido mecanismos y cables en el cerebro, se habrían cortocircuitado._

_Calipso lo apartó de un empujón_ , pero el hijo de Hefesto fue más rápido que él y la tomó de una mano.

—Eso no va a pasar, Leo. Suéltame.

—Ésto es una promesa de verdad, Calipso. Vendrás conmigo.

La joven luchó y luchó, pero Leo no la soltó. Porque no iba a dejar que se fuera.

Había hallado con quien sentirse sí mismo; ahora no la dejaría ir. No tan rápidamente. No sin intentar hacer algo.

—Vienes conmigo —dijo en un susurro.

Calipso no logró reaccionar a tiempo, y antes de notarlo ya estaba al lado de Leo, en aquella balsa que estaba comenzando a moverse.

—Leo Valdez, acabas de desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tenías de llegar al mundo de los mortales.

—Prefiero eso, antes que dejarte aquí sola.

El viaje fue dificultoso. Leo no había creído en las palabras de Calipso, "Si intentara ir contigo, tus pocas posibilidades de escapar se irían al diablo". Ahora...ahora quizá le creería.

Pero no se arrepentía de haberla obligado a partir a su lado. Había sido un tanto egoísta, pero quería que Calipso se salvara.

Porque realmente valía la pena salvarla.

Mientras pensaba en ello, la balsa comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

—¡Te lo dije, Leo Valdez! ¡No puedes huir de los dioses!

El joven se le acercó rápidamente, y la abrazó. Ya no le importaba lo que llegase a pasar con él. La había encontrado, y eso es lo que realmente importaba.

Repentinamente, la balsa comenzó a ascender, y de un momento a otro se encontraron en Malta.

Leo se separó de Calipso, y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Leo, tú...Realmente lo lograste... —dijo ella entre sollozos.

Y Leo sólo pudo sonreír, antes de caer exhausto sobre la joven.

Volver al mundo de los mortales no había sido nada fácil, pero el hijo de Hefesto no se arrepentía de nada.

Porque realmente lo había logrado.

Los meses más tarde se le pasaron rápidos. Antes de notarlo estaban cerca del primero de agosto, y la Atenea Partenos había sido llevada con éxito hasta el Campamento Mestizo.

Pero a Leo, a él realmente no le importaba el cómo acabaría la guerra.

(Si dijese eso en voz alta, Calipso le regañaría, diciéndole que no tenía que ser malagradecido con los dioses y con todos, y ayudar para ganar ésa guerra contra Gea).

Pero, ¿cómo le iba a importar? Tenía a quien realmente necesitaba en el mundo a su lado, y nada más necesitaba.

Sonrió, y tarareó con sus manos un 'te amo' en código Morse.

—Calipso.

—¿Qué?

—Agradezco que realmente pudimos escapar de Ogygia.

La joven de castaños cabellos le sonrió, y se acercó a él para abrazarle.

—Gracias por salvarme de esa odisea, Valdez –respondió con un tono de ironía en su voz.

—De nada, futura señora Valdez –dijo, y la atrajo más hacia sí.

—Qué atrevido, Valdez. Apenas tienes catorce y dices cosas como esas.

Y, así, abrazados como estaban, se dijeron en código Morse que se amaban.


End file.
